Beast
King Beast of Auradon (King Adam) is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the Former King and founder of the kingdom of Auradon. He is one of the heroes and he is also the father of Ben and the husband of Belle. Before Auradon Beauty and The Beast (film) King Beast was originally a prince who was handsome but was selfish and unkind.One Christmas night,a elder woman came to his castle and ask for shelter(in return a rose).But he said,"I don't need a rose,go away you rinchit old hag." The old hag revealed herself as the Enchantress. She later turn the Prince into a hideous beast and all the servants who lived there turned into mystical objects. Ten years later,when Maurice (Belle's father) accidentally came to his castle, the Beast later trapped Maurice in the castle since he thought he was trespassing and wasn't welcome there.When Belle arrives to the castle,she later found her father and tells the beast to let him go.She tells him that to take her as his prisoner instead of her father and then sent Maurice back to the village. Lumiere tells Beast since Belle would be staying with them, he should give her a room instead of her staying in the dungeon. Beast gave Belle a room and and a tour of the castle. He tells her that the castle is hers and that she could go anywhere she likes except for the West Wing since it's 'forbidden'. He later tells her,"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!"After Beast was waiting for Belle for dinner, Cogsworth tells him that she not coming for dinner. Beast tried to get Belle to come. She refused and he yelled,"Fine,then go ahead and STARVE!" He goes to the West Wing to get the mirror (given to him by the enchantress) to see what was Belle doing in her room. She is seen telling the Wardrobe that she doesn't want to do anything with him. Beast thinks to himself, "She will never see me as anything, but a monster." When Belle enters the West Wing, Beast accidentally scared her because she disobeyed him. Belle fled his castle. Before Belle could get injured or killed by the pack wolves, Beast arrives to defeat the vicious creatures. Belle takes him back to the castle on her horse and attends to his wounds from the fight. A day later when he and a couple servants watched her roam in the courtyard, Beast decided he wanted to do something for her in return. Beast presented her with an enormous library that now belonged to her. Days passed by with Beast and Belle becoming closer, which made all of the servants happy. One day after Belle finished reading 'Romeo and Juliet', Beast asked her to read it again. Instead she tells him to read it to her. The problem was the last time Beast had read something was before he became a 'monster'. Belle offers to help him and the two began to bond again. On a special evening, Beast and Belle danced in the ball room. The two then go outside which is when Belle admits she wants to see her father one last time. They go to the Beast's room where he gives her the mirror to see her father. Her father was out in the freezing cold and most likely dying. Beast released Belle from being his prisoner and gives her the mirror so she could always have a way to look back. When Belle leaves to rescue her father, Cogsworth comes in as happy as can be. Beast tells him he let Belle go and when asked why said, "Because, I love her." Gaston, Lefou and the rest of the mob come to his castle. Mrs.Potts warns Beast that the castle is under attack. Beast responds, in an almost mourning manner, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." After Beast's servants defeated the mob, Gaston come to the West Wing and attacks the Beast. Beast only fights back because he saw Belle had returned and defeats Gaston. Gaston pleads for mercy to live. Beast, feeling sympathetic, tells him,"Get out." Belle arrives with Beast finally being with her again. Gaston stabs Beast, then loses his grip and dies. Transformation After he is reunited with Belle, she apologize to him for not coming back sooner. Beast final words to her was, "At least I got to see you,one last time." He was brought back to life as his human form(after belle accepted his love in return) and Belle was finally reunited with him along Lumiere,Cogsworth,Mrs.Potts and Chip becoming human again and Lumierie stating,It is a Miracle. Auradon Seven years of happily ever after pass and Belle and he marry, and have a wedding with 10.000 of their closest personal friends. (Mal also mentions there was a big cake. Instead of a Honeymoon Belle and they united all the kingdoms, from China to Auroria and found the United States of Auradon. He and his wife are also elected its first King and Queen. Then they rounded up all the villains and sidekicks (Mal says basically all the really interesting people) and even ressurect some out of the dead just to imprison them on the Isle of the Lost, a grose filthy Isle with a magical barrier to let no one in or out and there is also no magic or WI-FI because of this. Four years after, he becomes father of his first and only heir, Prince Ben. Sixteen years pass untill the start of the movie. Descendants In the beginning of the film, King Beast and Queen Belle came to Ben's room(following the epilogue of The Isle of the Lost).Beast is surprised about his son becoming king in his younger age.After Ben tells him about bringing Villian Kids to Auradon,he then disagrees about the idea of sons and daughters of their enemies living among them.When he states the name of the villain kids parents and when he spreads the word,Maleficent, Beast then gets mad about it and then calms down saying,I suppose that the children are Innocent. He then appears in Family Day and when Ben tells them about his new girlfriend Mal,Beast and Belle gets feared over and surpised. After the aftermath of Queen Leah meeting Mal and Chad Charming saying offended words to the VK's,Beast then blames Ben for the argument and leaves sadly along with Belle. Finally,he appears one last time in Ben's coronation and tells his son that he is going to be a fine King.He along with Belle are also one of the heroes to have an image in the Auradon Cathedral. Printed Media Printed Media Printed media Printed Media The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince Beast appears in the second novel of Serena Valentino's Disney Origin books. It explains more of Beast's backstory. In the story, it's revealed that before he was turned into a beast, he was friends with his future rival, Gaston and that he had a fiancée named Tulip. When he was turned into a Beast (by the Enchantress), his and Gaston's memory of being friends were erased. After Belle reveals to the village about the Beast (in order to save her father from being taken to an asylum), the Enchatress sister's (Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha) later teased Beast by telling him that Belle never loved him and that she wanted to be with Gaston. When Beast threatened to kill Gaston by dropping him out of the tower, the witches then gave Beast's memory back of him being friends with Gaston (as in the film, the Beast look surprised about not killing him) and let's Gaston go. After the Beast was killed by Gaston, the Enchatress then breaks the spell and turning him into a human again. Personality *Not Good (formerly) in Beauty and the Beast **Stubborn (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Selfish (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Unkind (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Kind **Gentle **Generous Trivia *A shapeshifting statue of him as beast to man is in front of the school to symbolize that anyone can change their future. *He married Belle at 28 years old, and he married her twenty years ago, so that means he currently is 48. **It also means that Belle and Beast married 7 years after Beauty and the Beast and during the rest of the events before Auradon. *While Ben was being tailored for his coronation suit he joked that he didn't make a good decision until he was 42. *He also jokes that he was either going to marry Belle or the teapot, a reference to Mrs. Potts. *Its Uknown what was King Beast's real name,but in the Beauty and The Beast Broadway Musical,his real name is revealed to be Prince Adam. *He was voiced by Robby Benson in his debut, Beauty and The Beast. *Since retired Queen Leah is still called Queen Leah, it is possible he remained to have his title. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Classic characters Category:Main Characters Category:Disney Princes Category:Fathers Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters